Megamind: The Mega Sequel
by MermaidGirl34
Summary: Megamind is slowly adjusting to his new role as hero of Metro City. With help from his darling Roxanne, he is slowly getting rid of his villianous habits. Things are starting to look up. But then an unexpected vistor arrives...changing his life...forever
1. A Mega Adjustment

Megamind sat in his evil-mastermind chair in front of a gaggle of various screens, each honed in on a specific area of the massive city of Metro City—or Metrocity, the name in which Megamind preferred. It was his first day "on the job" as Minion had described it. The first day of work for the incredible Megamind, the official hero of Metro City.

So far, it had been incredibly _boring._

"There's nothing _happening _in this city!" The blue villain-turned-hero muttered to himself, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "No villains, no mass robberies, not even petty thefts for me to stop!" He watched an old women cross the street with her groceries, twirling his Dehydration Gun moodily.

The creaking of metal parts announced Minion's arrival. "Good Morning sir!" The fish-like creature greeted his master, clunking toward Megamind in his prototype gorilla suit. After his last one was destroyed, he had been forced to house in the prototype version until he and Megamind managed to create a new one. The prototype was, unfortunately, very clunky and massive.

"Good Morning Minion." Megamind sighed, placing his spiked boots up on the monitor table lazily, his tone gloomy. Minion cocked his scaly head to the side. "Is something wrong, sir?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh no, nothings wrong." Megamind said with his best forlorn, theatrical voice. "I'm just _bored _out of my giant blue _mind_, and all I _really _want to do is go work on my _project…_" He trailed off, looking up at Minion with his big emerald eyes. It was, of course, a completely fake set up, conjured on the spot in hopes that Minion would take his place for the boring job of scanning the city for trouble that didn't exist.

And Minion fell for it.

"Well, I guess _I _could watch the city for you…" Minion said loyally. "So you can go work…and I call you if there's any trouble…" Megamind was off his chair in an instant. "Oh would you Minion?" He asked, already halfway to the door. "That would be wonderful! Have fun!" Then he rounded the corner and disappeared into the laboratory.

Minion sighed, taking a seat at the monitors. "What _is _this project your working on, anyway?" He hollered to Megamind.

"It's a surprise!" Megamind's disembodied voice answered. "I'll show it to you when it's done!"

"Bet you told _Roxanne _what it is." Minion muttered sourly. Unfortunately, Megamind entered the room again at that exact moment, picking up a screwdriver. "No I have _not _told Roxanne." He told Minion firmly. "It's as a surprise to her as it is to you. Now hush up and watch those monitors." He disappeared again and sounds of construction wafted through the doorway. Minion was resisting the urge to peek when he noticed something on one of the monitors.

"Roxanne approaching, south entrance!" He yelled to Megamind.

"Roxanne!" Megamind yelped, and Minion heard a crash. "Hold her off until I get my project covered again!"

"Yes sir!" Minion yelled back, gratefully getting up from the monitors to head for the south entrance. He reached it just as Roxanne walked through, wearing a pretty purple dress. "Good Morning Minion!" She said cheerfully. "Good Morning Roxanne!" Minion said, giving her a shark-toothed smile. Roxanne looked at him curiously. "You don't usually answer the door." She observed. "Is something wrong? Where's Megamind?"

"He's here." Minion said. "He's just working on something he doesn't want anyone to see yet, so he told me to delay you until he finished covering it up." Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be scanning the city for trouble?" She asked. "Well…he _was_…" Minion trailed off.

Roxanne nodded in realization. "Right." She said. "Got it." She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled to Megamind. "How long is this going to take?" "Just a moment, Roxy!" Megamind's voice answered, followed by another series of crashes. Roxanne looked back at Minion, both eyebrows raised this time. "Don't ask." He said. "I have no idea."

"Okay!" Megamind's voice yelled after a moment. "You can come in now!"

Roxanne and Minion left the south entrance and headed towards the laboratory, carefully making their way through the destruction. Megamind was in the middle of it, hastily tucking in a loose corner of a white canvas that covered an odd shaped mass in the middle of the room. "Good Morning Roxanne!" He panted, wiping his greasy blue hands on his pants. "Good Morning, my big blue M & M." Roxanne said smiling, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

Megamind blushed. He loved that nickname, but if anyone else but Roxanne called him that they would find themselves _slightly_ dead.

"Y-you look beautiful today." He stuttered, still not really used to having a girlfriend. Kidnapping people usually don't win female's affections, and neither did giant blue heads, so he'd never dated anyone before. But that was before Roxanne.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. "And you look…very blue today." Megamind beamed, not at all insulated. "Why thank you, m'lady." He said, sweeping into a bow but tripping over his own cape in the process, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Roxanne laughed, reaching out a hand to help him to his feet. "Really, Megamind." She said, dusting off his costume. "You should never have gone into the supervillian business. You would be much better as a stand-up comedian."

"I don't do it on purpose…" Megamind muttered, but Roxanne had already moved on. "So what _is _this?" She asked, lifting up a corner of the sheet. "Don't touch that!" Megamind yelped, running to block Roxanne's path. She looked at him with her determined reporter look, hands on her hips. "What is it?" She asked again, craning her neck to try to get a good look at the odd-shaped mass. "It's not done yet." Megamind said, hands spread over the covered contraption protectively. "I want it to be a surprise."

Roxanne stared at him for a long moment, but Megamind didn't back down. "All right." She said finally, letting her hands fall to her side. She pointed at Megamind with an accusing finger. "But it better be a good surprise." "Don't worry, it will be." He promised, inching away from his project slowly, keeping his eyes on Roxanne.

"So…is there any purpose to this pleasant surprise?" He asked, sliding up next to her. Roxanne shrugged. "No." She said. "I just wanted to see how your first day on the job was going." "It's not very eventful." He admitted, leaning against a table, which unfortunately had a broken leg and collapsed immediately. Roxanne giggled. "Well…" She said, helping him to his feet again. "If that's the case, you wouldn't mind taking a short break, would you?"

"Break?" Megamind asked, as if the word with foreign to him. "Like in a long break or a short break?" "Which ever your prefer." Roxy said carelessly, swinging her purse. "I'll treat."

Megamind face broke into a wide smile. He turned to Minion. "Code: Do you mind holding the fort while I'm gone?" He asked.

Minion smiled. "Code: No problem, sir."

Megamind nodded. "Code: I'll be back soon."

He hooked arms with Roxanne after a brief hesitation, and then the two of them picked their way back out through the wreckage to the south entrance. "Don't touch my project!" Megamind's yelled over his shoulder as Roxanne propelled him along. "And no peaking!"

"I won't sir!" Minion yelled after them, and then they were gone.

Megamind and Roxanne walked down the street together, looking at the many shops and restaurants. "Which one do you want to go to?" Roxanne asked. "Me?" Megamind asked. "How would I know? The only restaurant I'd ever been to was the one you took me to the night you dumped me." "Mmmm, right." Roxanne said, lost in thought. "We could go to that one, or we could go to this other one I've been to…they have the _best _ribs you'll _ever _taste…"

She went on and on, but Megamind was no longer listening. He was all too aware of all the people staring at him. It was so unusual, to simply walk down the street in his natural appearance, without people screaming, babies crying, and police sirens chasing after him. It just seemed so…odd. What was even weirder was that the people staring at him weren't staring at him rudely…they were staring at him with _admiration_.

Megamind had never been admired. Not once. Not _ever. _And he never thought once in his life that he would ever be. He was the outcast. The villain. The big blue oddball. And now, when he had suddenly became an idol over night…it felt almost disturbing. Unnatural. And Megamind wasn't entirely sure if he liked it.

Beside him, Megamind could feel Roxanne staring at him. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "You got all…distant all of a sudden." She said. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing." Megamind sighed, nervously glancing at the passerby like they might jump out and attack him. "It's just…I'm not used to being able to just walk down the sidewalk without causing chaos, or, or having anyone actually look at me _admiringly._ It's just…_weird._"

Roxanne smiled. "You'll get used to it." She said confidently. "You just need to get out of your old habits and stop dehydrating anyone who gets near you. Everyone loves you now that you've sworn to protect the city." Just as she said this, a young boy, around four nervously approached Megamind. He had a black t-shirt with a giant blue M on it just like Megamind's. "C-c-can I have your ado…ada…a-u-t-ograph?" He asked, stumbling over the last word, which was much to big for him. He held out a pen and a small notebook.

Megamind was completely at loss. His first instinct was to run away. The second to dehydrate the boy. He glanced at Roxanne nervously, but she nodded encouragingly. Megamind bit his lip and thought of Metroman. What would he do?

The answer was simple.

"Uh, sure kid." He said awkwardly, squatting down to meet the little boys' height and taking the pad of paper and pen gingerly from him. "What your name?" He asked. "J-J-Jimmy." The little boy stuttered. "I-I really liked how you defeated Tighten by sticking that gun-thingy up his nose." Megamind smiled slightly, scribbling something that he thought Metroman would say. 'To Jimmy, my biggest fan. From, Megamind.'

He handed the notebook and the pen back to Jimmy. "There you go." He said. "Now go keep a look out for crime for me, okay?" Jimmy smiled, reading the autograph with wide eyes. "Yes sir!" he squeaked, before running back to his mother, waving the autograph triumphantly.

A warm feeling washed over Megamind that he'd never felt before as he watched the boy leave. He realized with a jolt it was pride. He was proud! He'd just signed his first ever autograph!

Roxanne beamed at him. "That was wonderful." She praised him as he straightened up from where he'd been squatting. "Did you see his face? He was delighted!" "Yeah…" Megamind murmured, slightly in a daze. "My first every autograph…"

Roxanne pecked him on the cheek. "See?" She said. "I knew you could do it. C'mon, I know where we should go." And she was off, dragging Megamind by the arm behind her.

She stopped in front of a fancy little place called the _Corner Café. _The name fit…since the restaurant was smack dab on the corner of the street. Roxanne went straight to the door, but Megamind hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want me to change into Bernard or something?" He asked her. "I mean, if it would be a little awkward for you…dinning with me…when I look…you know…" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Do you think anyone cares about that anymore?" She said. "Do you think _I _care about that anymore?" "Well…" Megamind started, but before he could say anything more, Roxanne had grabbed his arm and shoved him through the doorway.

Immediately, everyone in the restaurant froze, all eyes turned to the blue alien that had just walked into their midst.

Megamind bit his lip, his blue head glistening with sweat. He raised a hand hesitantly, waving his fingers in a small wave. "Uh, hi everyone." He said nervously.

There was silence for a moment…then everyone broke into applause.

Megamind stood there, mouth open, completely dumbfounded. Roxanne intervened, grabbing his arm and steering him toward the waiter, who was waiting to show them to their seats. "Good Morning, Mr. Megamind, Miss Richy." He greeted them. "I'll show you to your table." The word seemed all wrong to Megamind. 'Mister.' No one had ever called him 'Mister.'

The waiter escorted them through the café to an unoccupied table, the applause still continuing around them. Roxanne sat down, and Megamind followed suit, still completely bewildered by the unnaturally warm welcome. "See?" Roxanne said, picking up her menu and opening it. "What did I tell you? No one cares anymore. You're a hero!"

"Yeah…" Megamind mumbled, scanning the crowd of people beaming at him with wide eyes. He realized he hadn't believed it until this moment. "I guess I am…"

He smiled then, the word finally reaching him. Hero. He was a _hero._

No longer nervous, he picked up his menu, scanning through the list of dishes with a black-gloved finger. Roxanne ordered an omelet, and Megamind was just about to tell the waiter his order…when the ground began to shake.


	2. Unidentified Flying Object

(A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews! Six on the first chapter…that's pretty good! Sorry for not updating in forever. Life is crazy. And sorry for a couple of errors in the first chapter. I know that Metro Man is not spelled Metroman. Don't know why I did that. I'm sure I'll get around to fixing it…eventually. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!)

The floor started to tremble beneath Megamind's feet and he instinctively grabbed on to the shaking table for support. Silverware flew everywhere as the café was shaken into disarray.

Roxanne clutched onto the table for dear life, bouncing up in down on her seat from the force of the shaking.

"What's going on?" She yelled at Megamind over the noise of china breaking and customers screaming.

"I don't know!" He shouted back. In the confusion, he couldn't seem to think straight. "Maybe it's an earthquake!"

"Megamind!" Roxanne yelled. "Metro City _never _has earthquakes!"

With a thump, Megamind was shaken onto the floor, cutting off his reply. The ground curved beneath him as he struggled to regain his balance. A couple seconds later, Roxanne followed him.

"Do something!" She shouted at him.

"Do what?" He yelled back.

"SOMETHING!" She screamed. "You're the hero remember! Go save the day!" 

Megamind wanted to slap himself. Of course. He was the hero now! He had to save the city from destruction. He had to get out of the café and find out what was causing the quake!

Pushing himself up, Megamind got shakily to his feet…before falling flat on his face as another wave hit, causing his feet to fall out from underneath him.

Gritting his teeth, Megamind closed his eyes. Think think think think…

And then it hit him.

"Rocket boots! Engage!" He yelled over the chaos.

_"Request acknowledged." _A robotic voice answered him, and Megamind found himself spiraling into the air, powerful rockets propelling him upward from the soles of his boots.

Unfortunately, he had no time to gain control, and crashed headlong into the ceiling.

"Ow." He muttered disdainfully, before righting himself and shooting towards the door.

Grabbing the handle of the door triumphantly, Megamind wrenched it open and flew outside…just as the quaking ceased.

Sticking out his lower lip, he landed on the sidewalk, turning his rocket boots off. "Figures." He murmured darkly.

Straightening his disheveled cape, Megamind turned to see Roxanne dashing out of the restaurant to join him. He felt himself relax as he saw she was unhurt, only slightly frightened, her hair a mess.

"Megamind." She panted, hobbling over on one foot, having lost a shoe in the commotion. "What…what happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Megamind answered, surveying the wreckage of the street in front of him. Garbage was strewn everywhere, along with broken glass and other objects. Luckily, the damage didn't seem to be too severe.

But what in the world had caused the quake?

As if in answer, something beeped from within Megamind's costume. Pulling out a complicated looking blue cell phone, he answered it, face screwed up in thought. "Ollo?" He asked.

"Sir!" Minion's voice squeaked through the phone. "You have to go to the main square straight away!"

"What is it Minion?" Megamind asked urgently, clutching the phone tighter at his words.

"I…well it…" Minion seemed at loss for words. "You need to see it for yourself sir!" He said finally.

Megamind bit his lip. "All right, thank you Minion." He said, before hanging up the phone. He turned to Roxanne.

"That was Minion." He explained.

"What did he say?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"He said we need to go to the main square right away, but didn't specify."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "That what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Oh. Right." Megamind said, blushing, before looking around.

Roxanne shot him a look. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"The Invisible Car!" Megamind said, searching frantically.

Roxanne closed her eyes. "Megamind."

"What?"

"You have rocket boots."

"Oh." Megamind blushed again, looking down at his feet. "Right. Rocket boots engage!"

_"Request acknowledged." _The robotic voice said again, and Megamind once again found himself in the air, though this time he was in control.

Hovering a few feet above the pavement, Megamind carefully scooped Roxanne into his arms, a tingly feeling rushing through him as he picked her up. Smiling despite the situation, he flew off towards the square.

.

.

Megamind almost fell out of the sky at the sight of what he saw in the square below him.

Glancing at Roxanne, he saw his own shock mirrored in her wide eyes. "Is…is that…?" She sputtered, unable to complete the sentence.

Megamind didn't answer, not trusting himself to speak as he carefully descended out of the air. A crowd had already gathered to gape at the thing in front of them, but it dispersed as Megamind came down, providing a spot to land.

Placing Roxanne on the ground lightly, the blue hero stared at the monstrous thing in front of him. He blinked a few times, but it did not disappear.

"Ok." He said finally. "Is it just me, or is there a UFO in the middle of the square?"

"Nope." Roxanne said, shaking her head in disbelievement. "I see it too."

In front of them, embedded in a crater of it's own creation, was what looked like a giant UFO. Steel gray and saucer-like in shape, with a big dome at the top and a number of blinking lights on the edges. There was no windows that Megamind could see, nor any signs of life. But there was no doubt what it was.

It was a UFO. And it had just landed in _his _city.

The only problem was, Megamind had absolutely no idea what he should do about it.

The crowd was all staring at him, waiting for him to do something. The mayor in particular, who was right in front of him, was watching him expectantly. Megamind suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Megamind." The mayor said finally, when it was clear that the city's hero wasn't going to do something anytime soon. "You are the city's hero. What is this thing? What should we do?"

"Um…well, it looks like a UFO." Megamind said.

The mayor stared at him blankly.

"You know." Megamind said. "Unidentified Flying Object?" He waved his arms around, trying to get his point across. "Big flying thingy with blinking lights?"

The mayor just stared at him. Sighing, Megamind pointed at the craft. "Looks like that thing?"

"I know what a UFO is." The mayor said slowly. "What I want to know is what you are going to _do _about it."

"Oh." Megamind said, biting his lip. He shot a sidelong glance at Roxanne, who shrugged helplessly.

"Um…see if anyone's in it…?" Megamind suggested uncertainly.

The mayor smiled. "A brilliant idea!" He declared with enthusiasm. "Go and search the ship, and make sure it is safe! See if it is inhabited!"

Megamind gulped and pointed to himself. "M-m-me?" He sputtered.

"Yes!" The mayor said. "You! You are our hero!"

"Oh." Megamind said, gulping again. "Right!" Attempting to fain heroism, he puffed out his chest and stalked over to the UFO.

But then he faltered. There was no door that he could see. Just smooth gray metal. He glanced back at Roxanne uncertainly, but she only nodded encouragingly.

Turning back to the ship, he took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the side of the craft.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Anyone in there?"

There was no answer. Megamind turned back to the crowd and shrugged.

"Guess nobody's home." He said, relieved. "Why don't we just come back tomorrow and try ag—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a booming disembodied voice, almost knocking poor Megamind off his feet in surprise.

"WHO CALLS UPON MY SHIP?" The voice roared. It was male, with an unrecognizable accent. Megamind covered his ears at the volume level, eyes wide.

He had been hoping no one would answer.

Sighing once he regained his hearing, Megamind dug through his belt, building back up his bravado as he took out one of his favorite little inventions: the Mega-megaphone.

Putting the Mega-megaphone to his mouth, he summoned up all his courage and confronted the UFO.

"It is I!" He declared in his best theatrical voice. "The great and mighty Megamind, protector of this city! Who are you, owners of this unidentified craft? And what is your purpose?"

There was a small pause. The crowd waited anxiously for the disembodied voice of the UFO to answer, while Megamind tried to keep his cool and not freak out.

Finally, the voice from the spaceship answered. "WE ARE THE Z'KOMONS." The voice boomed, the volume still way too loud but thankfully tuned down slightly. "A RACE FROM A DISTANT PLANET. WE COME IN SEARCH OF ONE OF OUR OWN AND GRACIOUSLY ASK FOR YOUR PREMISSION, O GREAT PROTECTOR MEGAMIND, TO STAY ON YOUR PLANET AND SEARCH FOR HIM."

Megamind was speechless. Was the alien race seriously asking _his_ permission to stay on Earth?

At loss of what to say, he turned back to Roxanne. Unfortunately, she looked just as uncertain as he was. So he looked at the mayor, who shrugged and mouthed, "Say something!"

Gulping, Megamind put his Mega-megaphone back up to his mouth. "Um…do you come in peace?" He asked lamely.

"YES." The UFO's voice answered without hesitation.

"Then…I guess it's okay for you to stay." Megamind decided. "As long as you don't demolish the city or destroy the planet."

"WE THANK YOU, GREAT MEGAMIND, FOR YOUR KINDNESS." The voice thanked him. "WE WILL EXIT OUR SHIP TO GREET YOU."

Not wanting to be standing by the ship when it opened, Megamind quickly took up his place back with Roxanne.

"I didn't just make the worst mistake of my life, did I?" He whispered to her.

Roxanne grimaced. "Lets hope not." She murmured back.

And then the UFO opened.

An almost invisible hatch detached itself from the rest of the ship, falling down gracefully in a puff of smoke onto the square. A crowd of figures were barely noticeable at the top, their features distorted by the smoke. But after a few seconds, the smog began to clear, and the alien visitors making their way off the ship were clearly visible.

Megamind almost fainted in shock.

"Megamind." Roxanne gasped, staring at the aliens in shock.

"They…they look just like you!"


End file.
